


buổi tối lãng mạn hay là cuộc tổng vệ sinh?!

by xanhfxanh



Series: Jaydick oneshots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick is a messy guy, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanhfxanh/pseuds/xanhfxanh
Summary: Biết bao nhiêu ấp ủ lãng mạn về một đêm tuyệt vời của hai người lúc nãy giờ đây đã tan biến, bây giờ trong đầu Jason chỉ còn lại duy nhất mỗi một việc: xử lí cho xong cái chuồng lợn này!





	buổi tối lãng mạn hay là cuộc tổng vệ sinh?!

**Author's Note:**

> Mình đã luôn muốn viết về mấy cái tật xấu của Dick rồi, thêm cả chuyện Jason luôn là người đi theo sau dọn dẹp cho anh nữa =)))))) nó rất ngộ.
> 
> dù gì thì cũng đọc vui vẻ nhé :">

Nightwing, người hùng của màn đêm Bludhaven hay thỉnh thoảng là Gotham trong mắt nhìn của những công dân lương thiện là một kẻ thực thi công lý đầy quả cảm và anh dũng với bộ suit đen liền in trước ngực là một chú chim xanh đang sải cánh bay rộng. Như thể tượng trưng cho cái tên mà anh đã chọn - Nightwing, đôi cánh đêm với ý nghĩa rằng trong những nền trời đen thăm thẳm, sẽ luôn có một người đạp đổ những tằng ti tội lỗi của lũ tội phạm, đem lại sự an toàn và công lý cho người dân. 

Nhưng thôi, câu chuyện này không phải là về Nightwing, mà là kể về một nhân dạng khác của Nightwing - Dick Grayson.

Dick Grayson là con trai nuôi của tỷ phú Bruce Wayne, năm nay 24 tuổi, hiện đang sinh sống và làm việc ở thành phố Bludhaven cách Gotham cũng không xa mấy.

Như đã nêu trên thì về đêm, Dick Grayson sẽ khoác lên mình bộ đồ của Nightwing, ra ngoài kia và hành hiệp trượng nghĩa, nhưng vào ban ngày thì anh ta lại chỉ là một công dân bình thường như biết bao công dân khác. Sáng dậy đi làm tối về ăn cơm. 

Khi trở thành Nightwing, Dick luôn thể hiện con người đầy tốt đẹp của mình khi bảo vệ những người dân vô tội, trừng phạt kẻ xấu và tống chúng vào nhà tù. Quả là một người đàn ông tốt đẹp. Nhưng còn ở nhà? Bạn tôi ơi, Dick lại trở thành một người hoàn toàn khác. Cơ mà khác ở đây không có nghĩa là xấu xa ích kỷ gì đâu, mà khác ở đây có nghĩa là xuề xoà. Vô cùng xuề xoà. Cộng thêm bê bối, hậu đậu, bất cẩn, vụng về, lười biếng,... blah blah. Nói về tật xấu của Dick Grayson thì kể mãi cũng không hết.

Từ khi sống một mình, căn hộ của Dick luôn trong trạng thái đầy quần áo bẩn, bao bì snack, chậu cây héo úa héo mềm, căn bếp bừa bộn nào là dầu mỡ xoong chảo chén bát còn nằm lì trong bồn mà chưa rữa. Thỉnh thoảng, người quản gia tốt bụng - Alfred sẽ ghé ngang thăm Dick và đem theo cho anh ít đồ ăn. Đôi khi là súp gà, lúc khác lại là bánh táo, nhưng nói tóm lại là bao giờ bác cũng bới theo bên mình một ít đồ ăn đem cho Dick. Vì bác biết rằng đứa nhóc này chả làm nên trò trống gì trong căn bếp đâu. Dick biết ơn Alfred dữ lắm! Vì nếu không có bác thì ít nhiều anh cũng phải chết đói mấy lần, cộng thêm việc bác giúp anh quét dau lau chùi căn hộ lộn xộn của Dick nữa. Nên Dick chẳng biết nói gì hơn ngoài câu cảm ơn với người quản gia, người bạn tận tuỵ và hết sức dễ thương này.

Nhưng bác Alfred cũng đâu thể ghé qua mãi, bác còn phải làm việc ở dinh thự Wayne nữa kìa. Nên là chẳng mấy chốc, đồ ăn trong tủ lạnh cũng cạn dần, phòng ốc nhanh chóng trở lại với tình trạng trước đó, và Dick Grayson miễn nhiễm phải đi ăn ngoài thường xuyên lẫn ngủ trên cái ghế sô - pha đầy quần áo cùng đủ thứ linh tinh lặt vặt khác.

 

 

"Địt mẹ! Anh đang đùa tôi đấy hả Dick?!"

Jason vừa bước chân vào nhà, đôi ủng da trên chân gã còn chưa kịp tháo ra, thì đập vào mắt gã chính là một cảnh tượng hết sức kinh hoàng: quần áo vương vãi đầy trên sàn nhà, bàn ghế, trên bàn cà phê còn mấy ly mỳ Hoa lăn lóc, chậu cây cảnh mới ngày nào còn xanh tươi mơn mởn nay đã úa đi mài vàng.

Dick ái ngại gãi gãi đầu. Trong thâm tâm đang thầm nguyền rủa bản thân mình sao mà ngu ngốc đến thế. Bị chính đứa em trai kiêm người của mình quở trách vì cái thói bày bừa lộn xộn. Xấu hổ quá đi mất...

"Hề hề Jaybird, chỉ là lâu rồi anh không dọn dẹp ấy mà. Em biết đấy, dạo này ở sở cảnh sát hơi bận rộn một chút và Two Faced thì mới quậy phá ít hôm," Dick cười trừ, đưa ra những lời biện hộ không mấy chính đáng. "nên là anh em không có thời gian lau chùi nhà cửa... Cho nên nó trông hơi í ẹ một chút, em thông cảm."

"Đừng có mà cãi cùn như thế!" Jason gắt lên, và Dick hiểu rằng mình tốt nhất là không nên nói gì thì hơn trước khi gã lại làm thêm một cú nổ Big Bang nữa.

Jason phát cáu chết đi được khi nghe anh nguỵ biện, những lời lẽ kia chẳng thể lọt vào tai một kẻ sạch sẽ ngăn nắp như gã một chút nào. Anh cũng bận, gã cũng bận, hai người đều vướng bịu như nhau, vậy mà căn hộ của gã còn sạch sẽ gọn gàng hơn cái ổ heo này gấp mấy lần. Ít nhất thì anh cũng phải chăm sóc cho Tree-tree chứ?! (ẻm là chậu cây cảnh Jason mua tặng cho Dick mấy tháng trước) Nhìn xem em ấy tội nghiệp và đáng thương chưa kìa, những phiến lá xanh mướt nay đã ủ rũ mà ỉu xìu xuống, thay vào đó là một màu vàng buồn bã đến nhức mắt.

Không ổn rồi, như thế này thực sự không ổn rồi. Jason dự định sẽ có một bữa tối lãng mạn với anh vào hôm nay sau khi cả hai cùng phá tan một phi vụ làm ăn của một ông trùm nọ. Gã mới lúc nãy còn vui vẻ lắm cơ khi nghĩ rằng, cuối cùng thì mình và Dick cũng có thể dành ít thời gian cho nhau sau những ngày bận rộn bởi tính chất của công việc. Ấy vậy mà cái cảnh tượng này thật khiến gã muốn nổi sừng lên kinh khủng. Biết bao nhiêu ấp ủ lãng mạn về một đêm tuyệt vời của hai người lúc nãy giờ đây đã tan biến, bây giờ trong đầu Jason chỉ còn lại duy nhất mỗi một việc: xử lí cho xong cái chuồng lợn này!

"Dick." Jason bất chợt lên tiếng. Làm cho anh giật mình mà đáp lại.

"H-hả? Gì cơ?"

Jason hắng giọng.

"Lấy cho tôi cái chổi, và cây lau nhà, cùng với tất cả dụng cụ vệ sinh mà anh đang có."

"Nhưng mà để làm gì?"

"Để dọn cái chốn tởm lợm này của anh đó. Và giờ thì đem chúng đến cho tôi NGAY LẬP TỨC."

Jason ra lệnh như tổng chỉ huy quân đội, làm binh nhì Grayson hốt hoảng ba chân bốn cẳng làm theo ngay.

*

"Anh biết đấy, tôi nghĩ tốt nhất là ta nên ra ngoài ăn thì hơn," Jason nằm bệt dưới sàn nhà sạch bóng mới chùi xong, thơm phức mùi nước lau nhà hương oải hương. "bởi vì dọn nhà anh làm tôi mệt chết mẹ rồi. Không hơi đâu mà nấu nướng gì nữa."

Dick cũng không kém cạnh, ưỡn ẹo trên ghế sô pha bên trên Jason, anh bật cười hì hì, vươn tay ra vuốt ve lọn tóc trắng trước đầu gã một cách trìu mến.

"Anh xin lỗi, nhưng mà công nhận em giỏi trong mấy cái việc này ghê." Rồi anh liếc mắt cười nham nhở. "Chuyện đó có ai ngờ, nhể?"

"Ừ đúng rồi, cũng như chuyện Dick Grayson Hoàn Hảo bừa bộn bất ngờ luôn." Jason đáp lại bằng một giọng khinh khỉnh, nhưng rồi gã cũng bật cười vui vẻ theo điệu cười khúc khích của anh bên tai mình. 

Dick hướng mắt lên nhìn trần nhà, anh vân vê vạt áo thun mình như thể đang đắm chìm vào trong một nghĩ suy nào đó.

"Này Jaybird," 

Anh lên tiếng.

"Hử?"

"Em có muốn dọn đến đây ở hẳn luôn không?" Giọng anh ngập ngừng.

"Cho tôi một lý do chính đáng đi rồi tôi sữ suy nghĩ lại về chuyện này." Jason cười nhếch mép. Gã hướng về phía Dick đang nằm trên ghế sô pha rồi bỗng trở mình, chớp chớp đôi mắt xanh biên biếc nhìn Jason.

"Ờm... thì tại anh cần một người dọn dẹp nhà cửa, em biết đấy, anh bừa quá mà. Và em thì làm việc đó siêu tốt!!!"

"Chỉ có thế thôi á? Ý anh là tôi sẽ trở thành người giúp việc cho anh ư?"

Dick gãi đầu, liếc mắt đi nơi khác, tránh phải đối diện với ánh nhìn trực diện của cậu em trai.

"Tất nhiên là không chỉ có thế..."

"Vậy phần còn lại là gì?"

Dick lặng thinh, anh không biết trả lời gì nữa trước những câu hỏi dồn dập của gã. Hẳn rồi, ý của anh khi nhắc đến chuyện cả hai cùng sống chung không chỉ dừng lại ở việc gã giúp anh dọn dẹp nhà cửa. Anh và Jason cũng đã hẹn hò nhau được hơn một năm rồi, cả hai người cũng không ít lần ngập ngừng lấp lửng trước chuyện dọn đến ở chung, nhưng nó chỉ mới đến bước "tính" chứ chưa chạm chân đến bước "thực hiện". 

"Chỉ là anh muốn mình gần nhau hơn."

Dick cất tiếng lên sau một khoảng thời gian tĩnh lặng diễn ra giữa hai người. Mãi Dick mới kiếm được một câu trả lời nghe thoả đáng hơn đấy.

Jason mỉm cười, chính xác thì đây mới là câu trả lời mà gã muốn nghe này. Gã ngồi hẳn dậy, đưa tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt của Dick, nhìn sâu nơi đôi mắt anh rồi đặt lên môi anh một nụ hôn nhỏ.

"Tôi cũng thế, Dickiebird. Và tôi sẽ dọn đến đây, trong khoảng hai ba ngày nữa. Nhưng không chỉ để dọn nhà cho anh thôi đâu nhé?"

Dick bật cười khanh khách, anh cũng đáp lại Jason bằng một cái hôn, nhưng là trên đôi má của gã.

Một cái chóc kêu thật kêu vang lên giữa căn hộ nọ. Dick gật đầu, lăn hẳn xuống khỏi ghế sô - pha, nằm đè lên người Jason. 

"Ừa." Anh cười.

Jason vòng tay mình lên eo của anh, siết thật chặt Dick bằng một cái ôm của mình. Gã vùi khuôn mặt mình vào tóc gáy của anh, hít hà lấy mùi tinh dầu bạc hà vương vấn trên mái tóc anh. Mùi hương này thật dễ chịu.

"À mà Jason này."

"Lại gì nữa?"

Dick ngập ngừng, xoa xoa cái bụng rỗng đói meo đói mốc của mình rồi bẽn lẽn nói:

"Giờ mình đi ăn được chưa? Anh đói rồi."

Jason bật cười ha hả, gã gượng người dậy, ôm theo cả cơ thể Dick đang đè trên có thể mình. Đặt lên cổ anh một cái hôn.

"Ừ thì đi ăn, tôi cũng đói rồi."


End file.
